My number one fan is a pixie!
by Inuyashangel
Summary: Sakura has just gotten her first assignment as a winter season fairy to Syaoran Li; one of the most famous men in Japan and China combined. The only way for Sakura to live, however, is to make sure his spirit stays high for the winter season, which is goi
1. The beginning: Prologue

Sorry guys

My number one fan is a pixie?!

Summary: Sakura has just gotten her first assignment as a winter season fairy to Syaoran Li; one of the most famous men in Japan and China combined. The only way for Sakura to live, however, is to make sure his spirit stays high for the winter season, which is going to be a little more difficult now that he knows she exists...

Sakura- 17 in human years

Syaoran- 19

Tomoyo- 17

Eriol- 18

Meiling- 18

Prologue (really an excerpt from a later chapter, but is my prologue):  
_My whole body turned cold and my eyes widened at the sound of a deep voice calling out for me to wait, as I began to float away from my charge. I turned slightly, and my eyes opened wider, if that is possible, as the messy haired man came to a skidding stop in front of me, his breath coming out in hard puffs, visible from the frozen air. He looked up at me, and I flinched, knowing that my first job had failed. I would be kicked out from the community for sure, and I would have to live as a woodlin fairy and freeze in the winter- "Excuse me?" that voice again! I looked up at the huge amber eyes I was currently fluttering in front of, and blinked my tears away. He smiled. "You shouldn't cry I'm not going to hurt you. You are a cute little thing aren't you?" he said, holding out his index finger for me to sit on. I floated down, and stretched out my wings a little bit, shaking off the snow. He laughed. "My name is Syaoran, what's yours?" he asked, looking down at me intently. I sighed. No point in keeping secrets now that he knew I existed. I looked back up at him, smiled, and said in my loudest voice so that he could here me, "Nice to meet you. I am Sakura."_


	2. An assignment

I couldn't believe it

Chapter 2!

I couldn't believe it. I stared at the paper in my hands with eyes wide and short of breath. It couldn't be possible. I looked up with huge green eyes at my boss to see if this was a trick, and he smiled reassuringly, and nodded. I then smiled and let out a huge yell that made all the others turn in my direction. "I got an assignment!!" I yelled happily, spiraling up to the ceiling and doing a small victory dance. "Sakura, get back down on the ground please." Mr. Terada said sternly. I looked around and saw that the other pixies were looking at me strangely. Even Tomoyo, my best friend, was making hand signals for me to fly back down. My small face flushed bright red, and tentatively pulled a strand of my auburn hair back behind my elfish ear before floating back down. "Now, you know that since this is your 1st assignment, you can't mess this up, right?" Mr. Terada said, wagging a finger at me. "I know, I know." I said, adjusting my wings so that they could be more comfortable before looking again at the assignment folder that was on my desk. My first job. A pixie's first job was always the most life changing. I heard older pixies talking about how no other assignment was better than the 1st.

Oh! Let me explain my job: I am a pixie if you haven't figured that out yet. That means I am 2 inches shorter than a fairy, but have twice the wingspan of one. Every pixie has a unique pattern and color to their wings so that is how we define who has what assignments. For example, the red colored pixies have the jobs of the fall, the greens have the spring, the yellows have the summer, and the blues have the winter. That's where I am. I have tealish blue wings. Every winged sprite's job is to keep the season spirit meter high. If the season spirit gets too low, fairies and pixies alike die. If the meter is high, then we flourish, and get our powers rejuvenated and can acquire magic to become fully sized like a human. Anyway, the job of the pixie is to make sure the spirit of the season is kept among humans. We are each assigned a human, and we follow them around for the whole entire season. During the time, we make sure that the particular human's, or charge's, season spirit is high. A human's season spirit is what keeps the assigned pixie alive; we are linked together by the soul I guess you could say. If a human's season spirit gets too low, however, then the pixie dies. Since the same pixie gets assigned to the same human every season, if the pixie dies, then a new pixie is assigned. That's how new pixies get jobs. We have to wait for a baby to be born, a pixie to die, or a human to die( which rarely happens) I was just recently assigned to Leila's charge. Leila had died of a low season spirit, when the human had a tough Christmas, and his spirit was too low for Leila too sustain. So the pressure was on for me, to be able to surpass Leila's power, and earn my keep in the Pixie jurisdiction. I also get to meet Leila's friends, who were the fall, summer, and spring fairies for her charge.  
"So who is my charge Mr. Terada?" I asked, looking at him finally after staring at my folder for the longest time. "Why don't you open your folder and find out?" he said, gesturing towards the folder. I gulped, suddenly nervous as I opened the folder. "Xiao Lang...?" I stared at the folder in blatant shock before the last thing I saw was Mr. Terada telling me to breathe.

Uber short I know, but I've finally started writing again! Just a little taste of the renewed author! HA HA!

Just so everyone knows, just in case you are reading this from the Corbin fan site, I am the same inuyashangel who posted this story ( so I didn't steal!). So what do you think? The 1st chapter will be up soon, and it will explain a little what is going on. So tell me what you think.


	3. Leaving times two

I waited patiently outside my house, with all my things neatly packed into my suitcase, fidgeting a little in my short lime green skirt

I waited patiently outside my house, with all my things neatly packed into my suitcase, fidgeting a little in my short ice blue skirt. The outfit also included a blue and purple long sleeve dress top with a deep v neck, and a matching blue ribbon in my hair. The car was supposed to pick me up in 10 minutes, Tomoyo was driving. I had known her for a while now, and she had made me promise that when I got my first job, she would make me a new outfit. Tomoyo had spent all night working on my outfit today. I had known her for a while now, and she had made me promise that when I got my first job, she would make me a new outfit. I had already said my goodbyes, and had cleaned out my room. A pixie's 1st job was the equivalent of a human going to college I guess. Finally, I saw a small blue car pulling up to my street. The driver, a tall transport pixie with long raven hair and violet eyes got out with a smile on her face, lighting up her porcelain face came up to me with her arms wide open. "Girl give me a hug, I'm going to miss you!!" she said in her high pitched voice, hugging me tightly. "Tom-tom, I gotta go I'm going to be late." I managed to squeeze out from the lack of air I had. Tomoyo sighed, and reluctantly let go, small blue tears running down her face. "Alright then, get in the car. Since you don't want a big dramatic goodbye..." she muttered, and I laughed. I knew Tomoyo was a very emotional person, and she liked to express her emotions openly, but I would start to cry again if I had another person tell me goodbye. It was only for the winter, but as I watched the last bit of the pixie world disappear, I couldn't help but let a tear trickle down my cheek.

(Meanwhile...)  
"Ready to go?" a feminine voice asked, poking her head into her son's room. "Do I really have to leave you guys? I mean, it's going to be Christmas this week. Instead of spending time with you guys, I'll be with screaming fans, tons of cameras, and some stalker who I've never met." a muffled sound came from the far end of the room, coming from the closet. "That's not true…we don't know if that girl will follow you…." Mrs. Li sighed softly as she came into the room. Her son was right about everything else though. Syaoran would be gone all Christmas weekend, not giving him or his family a chance to be together. She looked at the pile of clothes that flooded out of her son's suitcase, the random comics scoured across the floor, and the objects that were currently being thrown on to the bed from the closet. "Look Xiao--Syaoran, I know that you'll miss Christmas with us but, you'll have a lot of fun, and besides, I hear it is sunny in Japan nowadays." Mrs. Li added, putting the comic books neatly into Syaoran's suitcase. When no respond came, Mrs. Li to long graceful steps to where the objects were being thrown. "Syaoran?" Mrs. Li asked, leaning cautiously into the closet, for fear of being hit.  
WHAM!  
"What mom?" A disheveled haired man poked his head out from his closet, his amber eyes showing a hint of annoyance and concern. Little did he know he had just hit his mother with a book. "I'm just saying that I shouldn't have to go now. They can wait just one week right? I mean, come on it's Christmas." Syaoran sighed, running his hand through his already messed up chestnut hair, finally standing up from inside his closet. "I know son, but we gotta do, what we gotta do, right?" Mrs. Li's voice came from behind him, a hand touching his shoulder. Syaoran sighed. His mom was right as always. "Yeah, I guess your- mom what happened to your face?" Syaoran asked, shocked by the big red imprint that was indented on his mother's usually flawless face. "We'll talk about it in the car." Mrs. Li grunted, before heading downstairs, leaving Syaoran alone in his room.

Now to answer comments! Thank you to all the reviewers! I love you guys!!

To Lil' Angel: Yeah, I know they are short. I'm trying to add more and make them longer, but it's hard for the first 3 or 4 chapters. After that, it should be getting pretty long. Thanks for the review!!


	4. Meeting the Room mates

Now it's time for(drum roll) chapter 4

Now it's time for(drum roll) chapter 4!

Ch 4

Meeting the Roommates

"This is where you will be staying Sakura. See, there are the other fairies that worked with Leila." Tomoyo ushered me into the tree hole apartment.

It was well furnished, with jacket leather sofas, and plush bird's nest feather filled bean bag sacs. The latest according to Fairy home magazine. Also in the far back corner had a warm fall themed kitchen. Obviously these pixies got the most luxurious lifestyle compared to other since they were the pixies for Xiao Lang. I still couldn't get over the excitement that I was working with one of my favorite human celebrities of all time!! I thought about it the whole time I was in Tomoyo's car, as she moped about me not being able to model anymore of her clothes anymore. (which I was secretly glad about) Tomoyo was an aspiring fashion designer, and has had some of her fashions in PiXiE, Fairy Times, and Wing Beat. I glanced around, looking at the other pixie as the hushed their talk and stared at me.

The one with glasses spoke first. "Hi…I'm Naoko. The fall pixie for Xiao Lang." she held out a slender manicured hand towards mine, which I shook tentatively.

She was beautiful. Her hair was hanging down with lightened brown streaks, matching her outfit of brown woolen stockings under a red and brown plaid skirt, and a red sweater. She looked like a human school girl. (only smaller). She also had the most beautiful fiery red wings with hints of orange fringing at the edges. With Naoko's introduction, the other two stood up and walked over to me as well.

"I'm Chiharu, the summer pixie for the dude." The pixie with yellowish wings and braided brown hair with beautiful yellow ribbons tied at the ends said. She was wearing a more…let's say _revealing_ outfit than Naoko, as she was wearing short shorts of tye-dyed pink and white, with a white shirt, revealing her midriff. She had light brown eyes and a warm smile placed on her face as she shook my hand.

As the last pixie, the one with forest green wings, finally came up to me, a more mature aura seemed more apparent in her than the other two. Her hair was more styled in a brown bob curled at the ends, framing her face nicely. Her outfit didn't need much to be explained. It reminded me of the human's idea of a fairy, Tinkerbelle. (she was obviously a pixie, very famous in the magical realm)

"Very pleased to meet you. I'm Rika, Xiao Lang's spring pixie." I blushed a little, feeling bad sizing up the other entire pixie's outfits, I blame Tomoyo for it.

After introductions were made, Tomoyo gave me one last hug, along with a load of garment bags of her outfits, and left with promises of visiting soon. Naoko took this opportunity to show me to my room, Leila's old room. It still wasn't cleaned out from when she was here. She had posters of Xiao Lang in concert and fairy bands like the rock band "Leaf", and the girl group "Dust". Her room was painted a pale baby blue, with only the very top a creamy milk white, with snow flakes hanging from the ceiling. I started unpacking, a little creeped out that I was sleeping in a dead pixie's room. What if her ghost was still here? I shuddered at the thought, and try to think of happier things, like sweet cakes, and meeting Xiao Lang.

"So, you're filling in for Leila huh? I'm sorry, you're first assignment being someone so hard headed." Naoko asked, as I settled into one of the bean bags. The pixies had showed me around, and I saw that the apartment also had 4 bedrooms, one for each season I guess, and 2 bathrooms. (AN: this is one tricked out tree hole! LOL)

I stopped sipping on my small cup of tea, and looked at Naoko in shock. "What do you mean? I heard Xiao Lang was very nice." I said, blushing at the others looks of shock.

"Right, and that's why Leila died." Chiharu huffed, filing her nails.

Rika sighed, and set her cup of tea down before looking at me. "Xiao Lang is probably one of the hardest people to keep happy that any pixie has ever encountered." She explained, as the others nodded in agreement. "He is not only demanding and very cold, but he is unkind and not very cheery. It takes every last bit of our focus and energy to meet the minimum demands for us to stay alive."

"Especially during winter." Chiharu added, causing me to raise my eyebrows in shock. That just goes to show you can't go by every thing the media says.

Naoko must have notice my sudden mood change and quickly added, "But it's really only because he's alone most the time. I'm sure—no, I'm positive he'll like you Sakura-chan."

I smiled at Naoko but still felt a little uneasy. I wanted to do a great job for my first assignment, but with the stories and somber faces all three pixies were exchanging with me, I was starting to doubt I could surpass Leila, let alone keep myself alive.

We are almost there people. Sakura is getting ready to meet Syaoran(wooo!)

Now to thank all those to reviewed for this story and all the advice and encouragement I keep getting!

Smoochynose: Thanks for the advice!( see! I did it I did it!! gold star for me!) That's great advice, and I'll keep trying to remember to do that.

Syaoran Dante: Thanks for the review!


	5. One Sided Meeting

This is it

This is it! The first meeting of Syaoran and Sakura!(yay!) Or…Sakura meeting Syaoran anyway..

Chapter 5

One Sided Meeting

Syaoran's POV

I was not looking forward to this. I started looking out the window as I was seated on the plane with my mother and bodyguards; one seated directly behind me, , one at the far end seat next to my mother, and one in front of me. I wasn't going to bother to see how the other first class passengers were reacting...but I could tell from the muffled gasps and short screams that were managing to overpower my MP3 player that they were reacting as everyone else was. I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses and snuck a peek at how my mother was taking all this.

She was wearing a straight a-line black skirt with a cream colored suit jacket, a ruffled collar covering her lips from the oncoming stares, so they couldn't see the tight line it was forming; the one she makes when she's really annoyed. I shuddered away from the memories when she gave me that look. She shifted her eyes to me then, and lifted her eyebrow in a questioning manner. I shook my head and she gave me a small reassuring smile, something she only did when I was leaving for some foreign country for who knows how long. I looked back at the window and watched as the last remnants of Hong Kong was out of my sight and all I saw was clouds and blue skies.

"_I never wanted to be an actor."_ I thought, as I counted the 75th cloud to pass by close enough for me to touch. I sighed. I did this every time I was going somewhere. The self guilt trip. I really didn't though. It started with my mother. She got me involved with modeling when I was only 7 years old because I had wanted to go with her to work. I had been playing with one of the photographer's cameras, I wanted to be a photographer at the time, and accidentally took a picture of myself. The photographer, and to this day I still don't know what he was thinking, but he put my "accident" on his new ad for baby powder. From then on, I was coming with mom to her job every day, and getting paid to do more "accidents", only with a professional photographer. Then from there, mom decided my star potential was beyond modeling, I landed a couple roles, mom became my agent, and the rest is history.

"80…81….82…" I mumbled, lulling myself to sleep listening to soft jazz. By the time I wake up, I would be in Japan, and mom would be giving a small wave, getting back on the plane to go back home. What I would give to switch places with her.

Sakura's POV

"So…He's coming to _this_ airport, right?" I nervously asked, wearing one of Tomoyo's elaborate outfits; today it was a leopard print blue and black dress, the bottom part slanted slightly, so it is sorter at my left leg's thigh, and get gradually longer to which it is past my right leg's knee. Ruffles lined the ends, and a white choker was at my neck.

Chiharu sighed and looked at me with an exasperated expression. "Yes..for the 5th time, his plane is delayed. It says it right there on those screens. Chill."

I was planning to go to the airport by myself, but that worked out about as much as me leaving without pixie dust, Chiharu wouldn't have it. She straightened my hair so that it was straight like Naoko's, and added white highlights.

"Temporary." She reassured me, showing me the magic she had used on her own hair, and taking it out again. She then added blue shimmer eye shadow and clear dew drops to my lips and volunteered herself to accompany me to meet Xiao Lang.

"So…Leila was the only one close enough to calling him Syaoran." I said nervously, giving a side ways glance to Chiharu, who gave me a weird look.

"Well…yeah she was. But she just couldn't keep it up this year. She knew him well enough to call him Syaoran. However, this past winter, he started changing, and she couldn't cope with the changes." Chiharu explained, turning her face away from me. I could still hear her crying though,.

I gave her an apologetic smile, patting her hand as we fluttered together in a corner of a phone booth, waiting for Xiao Lang and his mother to descend the escalator. I was for one excited. Naoko had given me additional information from Leila's file. From her statistics, it showed every year, Xiao Lang had to work during the holidays, and therefore leaving his family behind. So he was usually spending Christmas alone. I was determined to make sure he can get all his work done and see his family by Christmas so that he will have his spirit level really high, and help me survive the rest of the season.

"_Attention. Attention. Flight 62A has just arrived. 62A has just arrived."_ a loud computer voice boomed across the airport.

"That's Xiao Lang's plane right?" I asked excitedly, looking at the piece of paper Chiharu had shoved into my hands as we had came here. The numbers matched. I started squealing, the fan girl coming out of me, and Chiharu had to shush me with her hands.

"Other winter pixies are picking there charges up too Sakura. Though humans can't hear you they can. Calm down!" Chiharu hurriedly whispered, looking around. And sure enough, a couple pixies were looking in our general direction. I sent an apologetic glance their way, and silently waited for Xiao Lang to appear.

Syaoran POV

"_Attention. Attention. Flight 62A has just landed. 62A has just landed." _The captain said , as the plane finally came to a stop. I pulled myself away from the window finally. I had counted 286 clouds. Mother had stood already, and the bodyguards were taking the bags out. I stood up and stretched, following my mother out for the last time for the next 3 months.

Cameras flashed, microphones shoved in my face, and posters were being waved in multiple blinding colors. And this was when I didn't announce I was coming to Japan. I pulled my color up higher on my black chain jacket. Mom had pulled me closer to her, not in a move of affection, but because the bodyguards were concentrated around her. I pulled my suitcase closer as we went down the escalator.

"Are you ready for this?" mom whispered to me as we stepped on to the escalator, which was a bit uncomfortable since we were squished in between our bodyguards on the escalator so that no one could see us. It was kinda backfiring though since we attracting all type of attention from the airport.

"I guess. It happens every year." I said nonchalantly, though I could never hide anything from her. She knew I was hurting. I never liked spending time away from her or my sisters or cousins. They were annoying sure, but I'd rather spend my winter with them than in Japan. Mom then did something out of character and gave me a side hug, rubbing my arms. I smiled up at her while she looked straight ahead.

"_Yeah mom. I'll miss you too."_

Sakura's POV

"Pleased to meet you my name is Sakura…Pleased to meet you my name is Sakura…" I repeated to myself nervously, as I flew over to where Xiao Lang was. Chiharu had scolded me already for even thinking of talking to him, since it was forbidden. But I wasn't going to technically talk to him, I called it a one sided introduction.

"He wouldn't even hear me." I assured her.

"He looks so sad. Leaving his mom like that." I said, fluttering over the body guards, watching Xiao Lang and his mother share a brief hug. I could see why they were always surrounded by body guards. Even I could tell that he was unhappy about leaving. I had gotten over my screaming of somewhat seeing Xiao Lang come down the escalator.

'My angel descending from heaven' I had quoted in my bliss, which Chiharu gagged at. Once she was sure I could breathe she left, telling me to not come back until Xiao Lang was deep asleep in his suite. I fluttered closer to his head, staying closer to his left ear away from his mom's razor sharp eyes, flitting everywhere in the airport. Out of my bag, I took out a small pair of blue glasses, and put them on. These were(and sorry if I sound cliché) "spirit glasses"; they allowed me to check the spirit level of my charge. I looked over at Xiao Lang's face and a small scanner came before my eyes. On the screen, it showed a meter, with the green solid line in the middle, but it was decreasing steadily each time he sighed.

"_Great._" I thought. "_I haven't even started, and his spirit is already low--."_ I stopped short of my thought when Xiao Lang turned his face towards his mother, causing me to move out the way to fall behind his head, hiding in his messy hair.

"You take care now okay? Meet new people, and make Japan love you." His mother's silky voice filled my ears, and I felt Xiao Lang's lips curve up.

"You mean more than they already do?" he said, his hand coming to push his hair back. As I began to move out the way, I felt my foot resisting against me. I looked down in horror to see my foot had gotten twisted into his hair! His very thick, beautiful soft hair—NO! I couldn't think like that right now. I was in trouble if I couldn't move. I knew I couldn't pull; he would feel the pull and possibly smack me. I tried furiously to get my foot loose, but it was no use. The hand was coming closer, and everything seemed in slow motion. In the last second, I smashed myself to his head, letting his hand run over the front of my body, glad he had so much hair. His hand was warm, and since I was so small, I could feel each crease of hand, every curve, and every finger. I blushed as his hand stopped right at my thigh. He must have sensed the difference of texture from his hair and my dress, to my thigh.

"Something wrong?" his mother asked, and Xiao Lang dropped his hand and shook his head, releasing my foot in the process. I fluttered away from him and floated high above, so I could get a bird's eye view. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Sakura." I whispered.

Syaoran's POV

Huh. I shook my head a little more, making sure whatever was in my hair was out. I heard a small fluttering noise, so I was pretty sure it was a fly…but flies weren't that smooth.. As I pondered, mom gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and looked at me one final time, flattening my collar and trying to fix my hair.

"I'll miss you Xia—no, Syaoran. You know that." She said, tears coming dangerously close to her eyes. I smiled back at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I love you too mom. See you in a few months." I gave her a quick hug, before she turned back around and went to her plane. I looked back at the body guards that still shielded me and wiped a few tears away. I didn't need them. Just like I wouldn't need my mother, my sisters, or my cousins. I would be just fine.

"It's just business now guys." I said to my bodyguards, who gave me brief nods as I pushed passed them to the chaos in front of me. A microphone was pushed up in my face in an instant. I didn't hear the question, but I spoke anyway the same manipulated line I used every time I was in another place other than home.

"Hello Japan, my name is Xiao Lang, and I'm pleased to meet all of you today."

Wooo! They finally meet! Well…Sakura met Syaoran anyway. I'm such a happy girl right now! It was so much fun writing that. Look forward to more of Sakura's mishaps as she now sees what she is up against! Thanks to all my great reviewers who have stuck with me so far! It only gets better from here!!(I hope…heh heh..)


	6. What Does he Want?

Sorry about the slow update. School was trying to drown me in homework, and I was trying to stay above sea level. No school today though, so I can write! Wooo!

Chapter Three: What Does He Want?

I nestled closer to Xiao Lang's jacket collar as he smiled to his fans while he entered his limousine that was parked outside the airport. Once inside, he nodded to the driver and the limo sped off down the street, leaving the flashing cameras, waving signs, and cries of confessions from bold fangirls. I watched him as his trademark smile faded into a deep scowl, and his arms crossed across his chest. I shuddered. Even without the meter, I could tell his spirit was still decreasing.

During the conference, flying was beginning to demand more from me than I could give, so I had to resort to just resting on his shirt near his collar bone. He had been animated, the Xiao Lang I had watched on TV came to life as his eyes sparkled, and his way of talking made everyone in the audience excited for what was to come from him. I still find it hard to believe that he was only acting. Who could act so happy and excited without anyone catching it? Except of course I did, so I knew he had to be acting. My heart felt heavy as I looked at his now cold amber eyes staring straight ahead. What could I do to make him happy?

Syaoran's POV

We stopped at a restaurant downtown of the airport. I was supposed to meet a few producers and casting directors there. I had changed in the car and was now in black slacks, and a white dress shirt. It was a little awkward since I swore I was being watched, but I had to brush off the feeling since it was plain to see no one was there. I walked casually into the restaurant and scanned the tables until I saw a man with black shades waving at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"I'm glad your flight was smooth Syaoran." the man smiled, as I took a seat.

"I'm guessing the same was for you Yamazaki." I half smiled back at my manager, who laughed and smiled back. Yamazaki was the only family I had when it came to these trips. He had been my best friend since grade school, where I was always being tutored on set, and he, as an extra in a movie, had came and talked to me. The first thing out of his mouth was a lie, but I couldn't catch it until my mother told me it wasn't real. To this day, he still lies about things.

"So, when are the producers coming Yamazaki?" I asked, as he stared at me.

"Supposedly right now. But you know with there teleportation machine down, it's hard for them to get here on time….But hey! Did you know that before producers produced movies, they produced humans? That's right, the original producers were aliens, who harvested humans, and re-liquefy them when they are dead to nurture the newborns. It got shut down though by some Neo guy and they had to move onto another hobby…" Yamazaki continued as I tuned him out. I had gotten better at recognizing what was a lie, and this one surprisingly unoriginal.

"Hey Syaoran….did you know that it's rumored that it might snow during your stay here?" Yamazaki continued, his mouth frozen in a smile. My eyes widened slightly. Snow? I had only seen actual snow once when I was little, before I became a model, in Hong Kong, but that's a fuzzy memory that I can barely remember. I looked back at Yamazaki, who was standing, and greeting who I assumed was the producers, and I smiled, and stood as well. We would see if I would get to see snow again.

Sakura's POV 

I blushed, remembering suddenly what I had witnessed in the car. That had been so embarrassing? I didn't know he was going to change in the car! I barely had time to cover my eyes when he took his shirt off. Not that it was repulsive or anything, it was actually very smooth, and you could see the prominence of his abs when you were close to him. But I was a girl who honored privacy, and quickly turned around to hide his body from my face.

But Snow? That was all it took for me to make him happy? No strings attached? I happily flew around in the restaurant, close to the chandelier, and sat on one of the crystal chains. Snow was child's play? I could make snow tonight if I wanted! I instantly regretted saying that as I felt my wings shutter a bit. Or Not. Xiao Lang's spirit was too low for me to conjure up that type of magic. I would have to make sure to make him happier in the next few weeks so that I can help him see snow, and to see his family.

I know…it was a lame update, but I did the best I could with my creative juices on low. I have a play coming up, and my creativity is focused more on the auditions, but I'll start cranking these chapters out as I pass over the play. We're doing HSM! Wooo! But back to the story: what'd you think? Hate it? Love it? Pie? Tell me! Review for me and I can start writing more! Peace out!


	7. The First Night and Sakura's Blunder?

I just want to say that I love you **bubleigh123**, because your constructive criticism helped me a lot! (Clenches fist) I won't lose! I will beat the system of grammar errors!

Syaoran: Basile, you can't even beat the system of spelling errors…let alone math…

Me: Hey! Pre-Cal is hard! And I have to work unlike you, so get off my back!

Syaoran: (Rolls eyes) what's that have to do with spelling? Just start the chapter Basile.

Me: (glares) we'll finish this later! Okay! So here is your chapter 7! Oh! And I'll answer questions at the end!

Chapter 7: The First Night and Sakura's Blunder?

We finally made it to the hotel. Xiao Lang's gaze was on the sky as we came to a stop, and he jolted back to attention as the driver tapped lightly on his window. He sat up, and fluidly stepped out the car, his jacket pulled up against his face again as more cameras and microphones competed for his attention. Xiao Lang pressed onward without a second glance at them however, and he made it into the hotel elevator, leaving his bodyguards to deal with crowd control. I sat down on his jacket, figuring out from the day's events that he rarely looked over to his left shoulder, and continued to watch him. I don't know what it was about him that made me feel so sad. Perhaps it was because I knew, if only a little bit, what he was going through. I had to leave home as well, and I was a little homesick, but I had my other pixie roommates and Tomoyo with me. Also, I was able to spend time with Xiao Lang, though he wasn't aware of it. I wasn't alone, and thus, I was always happy, but Xiao— huh?

My train of thought was broken as Xiao Lang began running suddenly; shooting out the elevator, and sliding around the corner. What was he doing? I briefly looked over my shoulder, and gasped. Photographers, tens—no hundreds—of them, were right behind us, holding cameras and notepads out in front of them, as if expecting to catch a word with him. I was shocked. How'd they? I realized then that they must have taken the stairs; it wasn't that far of a run, and if they were determined enough, they could reach the same floor level as Xiao Lang made his way out the elevator. He must have been anticipating this. All of a sudden, I felt a sudden twinge of emotion run through my body as I watched Xiao Lang's eyes go from suppressed sadness, to annoyance. I was pissed. Why couldn't these people see that Xiao Lang didn't want to talk to them? He obviously was in pain for leaving his family, and has no one to spend Christmas with, and all these people cared about was a good shot. I fluttered off of Xiao Lang's shoulder, and watched him go into a door labeled 'Stairs'. I would catch up to him later. I turned my attention to the approaching crowd and took a deep breathe. I was going to need a nap after this.

Xiao Lang's POV

"_I knew they wouldn't give up easily."_

I raced up the stairs, not daring to look back for the fact that a camera would be shoved up to my face. I had passed the 4th floor, and I didn't feel very tired yet. I silently thanked Yamazaki for making me eat all that food he placed in front of me. He must have been expecting this when I got to the hotel. Why did I have to deal with this? There were plenty of other stars in Japan, why was I the one being focused on? Oh yeah, because I'm the biggest one…..great, now they have me getting full of myself! I slowly started to slow as I realized I didn't hear anymore footsteps. I hadn't lost them already? I had just reached the 7th floor, and opened the door to step into the abandoned hallway. No one popped out, and no one put a notepad in front of my face. It was silent. I cautiously walked down the hallway further, before shrugging off any defenses I had, and walked down the hall, a little happy that I had silence finally. I walked around the corner and towards my room. I made one last check around the premises, and walked in. I finally could get some peace. As I walked into my suite, I suddenly froze. Oh no.

Sakura's POV

Oops. I fluttered, a little frightened, frantically searching the 7th floor. I had used the rest of my magic to transport the crowd to another location of my choice. Except I had been thinking of how pretty Xiao Lang's suite must be, and accidentally transported them to his room. I hadn't meant it. It was an accident. My wings were becoming heavy, and I could tell that again, I was weakening. A warm heat was pressing in my heart, an emotion I was sure was anger, as I neared the end of the hall. I heard a commotion as I neared the door at the end, which was conveniently open, and took a look at the situation. I was horrified. The front room was trashed, and the hotel's security guards were in the room and Xiao Lang's body guards were shielding him in a human wall. The press was trying to explain that one second they were on the third floor, and next they were in Xiao Lang's room, and he walked in. So of course it was their job to take pictures. However, that wasn't the bizarre thing about the situation. It looked like my ideas about giving Xiao Lang a good winter and getting rid of the photographers meshed together when I used my magic, because all the press was dressed in white and blue outfits, snowflake prints, and blue sparkles in their hair. It was a funny sight actually when you thought about it. I flew over to Xiao Lang to check on how he was doing. He had been escorted to his bedroom, another suite I should say, as the bodyguards guarded the door. He was lying on his back, a hand over his eyes, and he took a big sigh as I flew close to his face. His eyes were closed, but tense, as if he had a headache. I bit my lower lip, not sure what to do. When I had headaches, my father would always place me on his lap, and massage my temples for me. Obviously I couldn't put Xiao Lang on my lap because I was so tiny, and he would feel something if I were to rub his temples. But, Chiharu told me to not leave until he was fast asleep, so if this could help, then maybe it was allowed. I knelt next to his left temple, and pressed my hands to it. I started to massage it, slowing moving my hands in circular motions, watching as his tightened eyes slowly relaxed, and his hand moved from over his eyes towards where I was. I quickly dodged his hand as it touched his temple, and moved to the pillow, where I got a birds eye view of his face. His mouth was curved up in a small smile, and his forehead creases had disappeared. I sighed and leaned back on the pillow, my wings failing me as I tried to move again. I had used up too much magic with such a low human spirit. I would have to nap here tonight. Chiharu would understand…

Syaoran's POV

Huh. I touched my temple one more time, before just letting my hand fall to my side. My temple was for sure being massaged; Mother used to do that when I had a headache when I was little. Today had been weird. First the feeling I had at the airport, then the awkward sense I felt when I was in the limousine, the photographers 'mysteriously' in my room, and now that soft massage I got on my temple. I felt a smile curve up on my lips as I closed my eyes. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all…

Oh yeah! I did two updates in a day!! Go me! Go me! It's my birthday! It's my birthday!( dances around to Pucca)

Syaoran: You are so carefree...

Me: You wish you were too? Instead of a complicated, brooding character?

Syaoran: Sure….whatever

Me: Sakura's like this too you know.

Syaoran: (blushes) I-I know that stupid!( runs away)

Me: (blink blink) Okaaaay….well, here is the Q&A

**Basile's Q&A!! =D**

**Question**: "I sorta imaging pixies as short

faries lining in small cabins by tree stumps and surrounded in green grass...

fantasy sterotype, i know!

please clarify!"

**Answer**: I know, it seems weird that they are so human like, but I wanted them to be able to resemble the human world only through pop culture. They have little cars that ride on fairy dust for example, they don't have wheels. And Sakura lived in a small tree apartment in the woods with her family. That will be explained later in the story. Everything else though, is completely different. They have a Pixie Queen, and a Council that enforces the rules. So I hope that helps clarify!

**Question: "**But, since Tomoyo was at the regular pixie place, does that mean Tomoyo

hasn't been assigned someone yet? Or can the pixies leave when they aren't

working? I don't think they can because it seems like the spring, summer and

fall pixies were living in a great tree... so does tomoyo have a human to

watch yet?"

**Answer: **Tomoyo does have a human, and pixies are allowed to leave the human world when it isn't their season. Sakura's friends just stay in their apartment because they are mourning the loss of Leila, and it is pixie tradition( in my world at least) that they stay in the place where the dead pixie lived for the whole year, comforting each other.

**Question: "**Are the pixies life/human size? They get that way when the humans

are really happy, right? The pixies just seem so... humanish, save the magic."

**Answer: **You are half- right. The pixies are about as small as a teenaged human's hand. When their charge's spirit is extremely high, they can use a higher degree of magic, and become life sized if they want. And again, this will be explained later and have a more important meaning in the future.

That's all I got! See ya'll next time! Peace out!


End file.
